Soon cometh Winterfest
by The Tunnels1987
Summary: In this story Catherine is thinking about a gift for Vincent... What kind of this gift will be?...We all know about this in the end of this story...
1. Chapter1

_**Soon cometh Winterfest**_

_by Linda Wells_

_Chapter1_

Vincent was once again working in the lower tunnels from the morning.

And at this time Catherine was in their room and very much missed promised her to come back to the evening if all goes well with broken in a room,she's thinking about what to give to in the time of his at this time to her room came Mary.

"Catherine...what's The matter?You look at everything else this morning."

Catherine turned to her in surprise and smiled,and then said...

"No,I'm fine...I just thought of the gift."Said Catherine.

"Gift?For whom?"Asked her Mary.

"For Vincent. Because as far as I know,the Vincent soon the birsday...Right?And I hope to give him something unexpected that he never had. To sincerely you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Oh...Yes I understand what you're talking about, if you not against, then can I know,what a gift it will be. If this is of course not a secret?"Asked her Mary.

"Oh... is not a secret.I would like to give special night...the night of love..."Tale her Catherine with a smile

"Catherine I hope you understand,what danger can may at one moment lose his control exposure hurt you,or even worse to kill you...I hope you understand what I'm talking about?After all, he wouldn't survive if something happen to you, he will know all this?!"

"Yes...I I don't care what happens in the future...All that I want most of all,it is to be with him...And I hope all of this is to take into my own hands under my control...Do you understand?"assured her Catherine.

"Yes.I understand all please,be carefull!?"

"Ok...Sure"Tale her Mary.

"And please do not tell anyone about this,even to Father...OK?It will be for him the best gift."

And Mary left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

While Catherine was thinking gift for Vincent...Himself Vincent working in the tunnels all this time his thoughts were not about his work, about he loves her very being at a distance from each other,their love becomes even stronger with every it is checked up by time.

"Vincent,you're okay?"ask him Kanin.

"Umm...What?"Vincent't understand.

"I asked you...are you okay?"again asked Kanin.

"I'm sorry,Kanin...Just my thoughts at that moment were on Catherine.I can't stop thinking about her.I love her so when I sleep...I think about you understand know..."

"Yeah...I understand you...Soon will come the Winterfest...What a gift you gave Catherine?!"ask him Kanin.

"I know about Winterfest...I just think about how to be in my bed in a place with Catherine...And make love to her all this magic ,my dreams never come of who I knows it,but continues to believe that in the future between us something can happen."tale him Vincent.

And they continued their work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter3_

At the time when the tunnels of the work is in full swing,Catherine came to visit his father in his room.

"Father,can I come in?"ask him Catherine.

"Sure,Catherine...Come in."

"How are you?"ask her father.

"I'm OK...Thank you."

Catherine knew that something's wrong,something not so she tries to hide it from the all...And while she does the evening should return the she will be waiting for Vincent...She just needs to wait for him,because she has to Vincent's going surprise,in honor of the day of his birth and Winterfest...

"I'm just wondering what to give Vincent..."

The father smiled and added.

"Can I ask you,what's on your mind?"ask her father.

"No father...It's not just a surprise,it was a surprise for Vincent...and I already seems to think that he give."

She smiled at him and walked out of the knew that evening was approaching,and she should hurry decided to go to my apartment and fancamp change into something also left him a note on his pillow:

_ Dearest Vincent!?_

_ Welcome Home! My love..._

_ Come to me on my balcony...This is very important!?_

_ Love...Your Catherine!_

And she left his was so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

In the evening,when Vincent returned home,he saw the letter,which was lying on his soon picked up the letter and realized that it was from his beloved smiled...Realizing that she was waiting for him,he took his towel and soap and he went to the quickly washed dressed and went into the room to the father,what would tell him that he will return before dawn.

"Father I come to tell you that I shall not return before dawn."tale him Vincent.

"Yes...Of Vincent,be very careful."Father is very worried about Vincent.

"Of course,father."After Vincent turned and headed to the door.

Its all the way to her balcony his thoughts were only about Catherine, and her surprise that she had prepared specially for on the terrace,he saw,that its terrace and the room was in a lot of little lights.

It was her favorite candles.

Vincent considered the terrace,and saw that Catherine there it was he decided to call her.

"Catherine...Where are you?"

There was no he plucked up the courage and reluctantly decided to go to her was about to call her again,but now from the living-room there was was dumbfounded from her stood there with his mouth open.

"Vincent...What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. really!Don't worry about me..."assure her Vincent.

"Come to me,Vincent!?"tale him Cetherine.

"Catherine,you look very pretty today...And this room,looks delicious I know why you do it decide to?"ask her Vincent.

" Sure!?You that do not know!?After all, this is all for you...Happy dear."

Leaned over to him,she kissed him on the lips.

Vincent stood didn't know what to do knew it,and without waiting for an answer,put her hands on his chest.

"I love you Vincent. Remenber it."

"I know it,my beelowed Catherine."and he turned his head at her and passionately kissed her on the was so happy,returning his kiss,she put her arms around his began to kiss her more deeply.

When the kiss ended, Catherine looked up at him with a very happy was so happy at this moment...

"You're happy?"ask him Catherine.

He said nothing,just bent down to her and with the new kissed her on the looking up from her,Vincent gently led her to the bed and told her

"I want you...I want make love to you,tonight..."

"Are you sure,Vincent?"ask him Catherine.

"Yes..."Vincent said,and began to undressing...

He was soon undressed and joined her in bed,abd began to made love to they both returned to earth,Catherine asked him...

"You're OK?"ask him Catherine.

"Oh... much."assure her Vincent.

They both was so they went to they began their new all, their dream has finally come true.

The end


End file.
